


Compass

by StarflowerSea



Series: BanRen Week 2020 [5]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Compass, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, listening to music together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Day 5 of BanRen Week 2020While searching for something new, Ren and Banri come across a song that sweeps them away…
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren & Shiroishi Banri
Series: BanRen Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933138
Kudos: 6





	Compass

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of BanRen Week 2020 is here! :D  
> I wanted to give a huge thank you to everyone who liked, commented, and even drew fanart for my works – I'm really honored that my work has touched so many of you!  
> With that, please enjoy this piece! As always, comments are appreciated!

Lazily Ren scrolled through his computer, searching for anything that would pique his interest. He didn’t feel in the mood for tokusatsu – perhaps it was because the most recent season had ended a few weeks ago, and the new one had yet to come out. For now, he would have to occupy himself with other things.

On top of that, the heat was also making it more difficult to sing. The entirety of Argonavis seemed to be more languid than usual, come to think about it. Just walking to the studio drained their energy, and though practice went on as normal, everyone was too exhausted to do anything else afterward. After about two weeks of this, everyone unanimously decided to take a much-deserved break. There were no lives scheduled for the foreseeable future, after all, so they could afford to rest.

Which led to where they were right now.

Ren stretched his hands above his head and stood, allowing the tension to melt away. He had been staring at his laptop screen for the last hour or so until everything turned into a blur of noise and color. He definitely needed a break.

Quietly Ren peeked outside his room and looked around. The others’ doors saved for Banri’s were all closed – Yuto and Wataru were napping, while Rio was working on a personal project of his own. Where could Banri be?

After a moment Ren went back and grabbed his laptop. The atmosphere in his room was starting to get a bit stifling – downstairs would definitely be cooler and more comfortable.

Moving quietly as to not disturb the others, Ren made his way down into the living room and looked around. To his surprise, there was no sign of Banri anywhere. Ren walked over to the couch and sat down, stretching out as he placed his laptop on the table. The cool air down here was a definite relief from upstairs.

Lazily Ren resumed his search, checking through his usual sites once more. So far nothing had caught his eye, and he didn’t see that changing anytime soon. Maybe it was best to check back later and find something else to do in the meantime.

Just as Ren was about to close his laptop something caught his eye. Glancing at it, he saw a video titled “Compass”, featuring a person whose name he didn’t recognize. Out of curiosity he clicked on the link with a tilt of his head. What was this “Compass”, exactly? And who was this person featured?

Ren perked up as the airy sounds of a choir filled the room, backed by an orchestra. Soon a single voice sailed over them, singing in an unrecognizable, yet beautiful language. The voice wrapped around Ren and held him rapt, its warm airiness soaring through the air like a bird. Before long Ren found himself quietly humming along as he swayed back and forth. Though he understood not a word the soloist was singing, every syllable was filled with a light that carried his heart higher. A smile stretched across his face as he sang along wordlessly, his voice mingling with that of the vocalist’s. It was genuine musical bliss.

The song ended before Ren knew it, his ears still ringing with its final chords. Immediately he reached out to replay the song. Whatever this was, he was already in love with the first listen.

“Hey, Ren-kun.”

Ren startled with a gasp and glanced up to find Banri standing on the first step, head tilted.

“What song were you playing?” Banri asked. “It sounded pretty nice.”

Ren’s stomach knotted with embarrassment. “You heard?”

“Yeah, I had my door open due to the heat. I caught some of your singing.” Banri smiled at Ren warmly. “You seemed to really be enjoying yourself.”

Ren could only chuckle sheepishly as his face flushed. “Thanks, I guess.”

“I wanna listen to it too if it’s okay with you.” Banri hopped down the final step and joined Ren on the couch. “From what I could hear it sounded super unique!”

“Yeah!” Ren nodded with a smile. “I was about to replay it just now.”

“Let’s hear it!”

Immediately both of them were swept away by the music as it filled the room. There was something almost magical about it, as if it were something out of a fairy tale. 

Out of the corner of his eye Ren saw Banri’s face light up with a smile, eyes widening in awe. “Wow…This is amazing…”

“It is.” Ren nodded and smiled back.

“I can see why you were singing along earlier. The vocals are incredible.” Banri’s voice was soft, his eyes dreamy. “It’s as if the song is telling a story of its own.”

Ren closed his eyes and let the music wash over him. Images flashed through his mind’s eye – images of heroes on an adventure, mysterious prophecies, sweeping scenic landscapes, valorous battles against fearsome beasts. He felt invincible as one of those champions – as if he could do anything. He felt that if he shouted, his voice could reach the world.

For what felt like an eternity Ren and Banri lost themselves in the music, letting it guide them on stories of their own making. With blissful smiles on their faces they listened as they were lifted up to a nearly euphoric state. It was like nothing they had experienced before, and if Ren dared say, it was no doubt some of the most ethereal music they had ever listened to.

So deeply lost was Ren in his thoughts that he didn’t realize the song had ended until the growing silence rang loud in his ears. His eyes slowly fluttered open as he took in his surroundings. It was like awakening from a dream.

Ren stole a glance at Banri to find the latter smiling blissfully with eyes closed. The song had entranced Banri just as much, it seemed. What would the others think?

A quiet grunt signaled the end of Banri’s reverie as he opened his eyes and stretched. Ren watched Banri quietly, not daring to break the silence between them.

Banri’s face lit up with a rapt smile. “That’s got to be one of the best songs I’ve ever heard!”

Ren’s eyes widened in surprise at the statement. “You think?”

“Mhm! It’s so grand and sweeping, like you’re going on an adventure!” Banri gesticulated animatedly, his face radiant. “I can see why you enjoyed it so much!”

Ren could only chuckle at Banri’s enthusiasm. To admit, he had never expected Banri to be a fan of such music.

“We should show the others!” Banri exclaimed. “I bet they’d love it too!”

Ren perked up and nodded. “Yeah!”

“I’ll go get them!” Already Banri was running up the stairs excitedly.

Ren could only smile and shake his head as he glanced back at the song. It was by pure chance that he came across something like this, yet it also opened the gates to uncharted waters of music he had never known existed. In a way this was fate too, he thought – thanks to this song, surely he and the others would find new musical lands to explore.

The thought of it filled him with a burning curiosity and excitement. What kinds of things would they find? What kind of stories could they create?

Surely with the others, they would be able to find out together.


End file.
